Geography and Climate
Var-Zyn is a small continent situated amidst countless smaller islands. Located within the southern tropics, it is the only landmass known to it’s inhabitants. Far in the southern reaches of the continent stretch the lush savannahs of Kel-Daer, while the north is blanketed in thick jungle growth of The Sharr. However the bulk of the land is home to the vast Jaruukk Desert. The southern tier is divided from the north eastern portion of the continent by a long chain of nearly impassable mountains called The Tsai Ung, which run northeast to southwest. Across the mountains from the desert is an arable span of land called The Eastern Highlands. Off the northwest coast of Var-Zyn lie a long archipelago of jungle covered islands known as The Hundred Isles, several of which are actively volcanic, and most of which remain unexplored by the civilizations of the mainland. Far to the south east are another series of islands, Jöttiland, which are populated by seafaring marauders. Notable Locations in Var-Zyn The Jaruukk Desert An enormous desert land that spans much of western Var-Zyn. It once knew a wide diversity of culture and people, but has been near completely subsumed into The Caliphate. Bounded to the north by The Sharr Jungle, to the east by The Tsai Ung mountains, to the south by the Kel-Daer savannah, and to the west by the sea. The Kel-Daer A vast expanse of grasslands to the south of the Jaruukk Desert dotted with primitive tribal villages and hordes of nomadic of horsemen roam. If the horsemen don't catch incautious travelers, any of the numerous predatory beasts of the plains just might. The Kel-Daer is a nexus for expansion from each of the three major civilizations in Var-Zyn, and as such several areas along the periphery are currently in conflict. The Cauldron This volatile borderland plays host to a protracted war between the Caliphate and the Shogunate, but tribal insurgents threaten to destabilize the tenuous balance of power in the region. The Steppe The rolling foothills of the Tsai Ung is a natural candidate for territorial expansion by the growing Shogunate, but the savage horse lords of the Kel-Daer constantly perform hit and run raids on Ashigawan settlements in the area before disappearing back into the grasslands. The Neck This peninsula in southeastern Var-Zyn is home to a cluster of settlers from Jöttiland, but the native population takes exception to the encroachment of these outsiders. The Southern Strand The western hinterlands of the Kel-Daer are another area into which the Caliphate is attempting to spread it's control, but the tribesmen here are particularly savage fighters, and are none too keen to give up their lands. Farrat Island This large island off the south coast of Var-Zyn is dominated by a pyroclastic mountain range, and a ferocious tribe of cannibals who are giving no quarter to the invading Caliphate. The Sharr A sweltering jungle situated along the northwestern coastal reaches of Var-Zyn which separates the Jaruukk Desert from the Blooded Sea. The Sharr is homeland to the Orcs, and an oppressing maze of vegetation and poisonous fauna to travelers. The Sharr is currently under the political and religious influence of The Caliphate and The Holy Saecellum. The Tsai Ung An expansive northeast-southwest chain of mountains which define much of the border between The Jaruukk Desert and The Eastern Highlands (and therefore between The Caliphate and The Shogunate). Many of the peaks of this great mountain chain soar high above the clouds to where the air is thin and frigid. The Hundred Isles To the north of Var-Zyn there stretches a long chain of islands smothered in jungle darkness. Named ages ago, there are n fact many more than one hundred of them, although many are insignificant little spits of land. Most of these have not been explored and charted, and they remain a source of apprehension and superstition among main landers. The Eastern Highlands The Eastern Highlands is a temperate region of fertile land along the eastern edge of Var-Zyn. It is wedged between The Tsai Ung mountains to the southwest and the sea to the east, and is home to The Ashigawa Shogunate. Much of the northern part of this land is difficult to access from the outside, as it is bounded by mountains, and has high cliffs to shelter it from the sea, but along it’s southern reaches it changes to rolling steppe before eventually blending into the Kel-Daer. Jöttiland The small archipelago off the southeastern coast of Var-Zyn is home to The Kingdoms of Jöttiland. These islands are sparse and rocky, and snowy for much of the year due to southern weather patterns. Var-Zyn.png Var-zyn political map.png